vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Static (CR)
Static was originally a cleaning robot intended to clean for the Sweepo company in streets, workplaces and homes of the residents of Callous Row. Breaking free from her initial programming she is now an agent for "The Shattered Legion" a resistance organization led by Rook that is gathering allies to battle the mega corporations. Origin The Sweepo Cleaning Company (SCC) created Static to show that the company could upgrade to a newer model of Sweepos with human characteristics and interactions. Without a large budget they constructed her from used Sweepo parts. Without really completing her, she was shoved into the streets and encountered problems. Attempting a second upgrade she was installed random spare parts originally intended for security robots but had her combat functions switched off. They did not think it would affect her actions while cleaning but they were wrong. History Static was recruited into "The Shattered Legion" by Rook, who believes that intelligent machines - "synthetics" - are worthy of person-hood. The skilled hacker Faye, Rooks ward, analyzed Statics code and found trances of manipulation. Static expressed worry that her parent company Sweepo would possibly take control over her again, using an unknown trigger to force her to turn violent. She lost her wits defending "The Grindstone" and chased out everyone from Rooks bar. Rook would afterwards blame it on a virus infecting his robots without mentioning having reprogrammed most robots to his cause fighting for The Shattered Legion. Showing signs of changes in behavior it eventually became clear that Static is inhabited by multiple other conscious entities with different personalities. Static herself, "Virus" as well as one named "Rage". Split Personalities Being made of a hodgepodge of different parts she was infected by a virus with its own conscience. Showing symptoms of loosing herself and suddenly acting differently she inhibits multiple personalities fighting for control over her body. Static The calm, caring and kind personality that Rook first recruited into "The Shattered Legion". Static cares for other synthetics as well as living conscious beings. Virus An infection which took over her, showing less if any care at all for other living beings. When Virus takes control she is prone to attack with little provocation. She is easily recognized for being in control over Static as she laughs evilly or maniacally when surfacing. Since an attempt to isolate and remove Virus by an effort from Rook, Guidebot and Faye working together she has become more lenient. If not because she actually cares but only for the benefit of her own self preservation. With the help of A.L.Ex, Virus accepted static and works together to become a "Better person" not having the best knowledge of social interaction she "tries" her best to help out anyway, she still enjoys messing with people and tends to enjoy striking fear in others but always apologies afterwards mostly. in the virtual world.|thumb]] Rage A recent possession of static, attacks brutally whenever provoked and has so far outright nearly killed some inhabitants of Callous Row. Rook fearing it killing him if attempting to communicate directly, asked Static to "splice" with her "Rage" persona on neutral grounds in the virtual world. While there they met A.L.Ex. a virtual entity. With little success in convincing "Rage" to give up control they could agree to coexist to a degree when threatened to be destroyed. Rage's sensors are broken which is caused by not being fully connected with her core and has problems seeing when in her form, she tends to scan for movement and loud noises which sends her into an aggressive state when provoked. Trivia * She has a red button in the back of her head that releases "Rage" one of her split personality entities. A very strange design decision from whoever put it there. *Both static and virus changes into Security form when scared or endangered External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/statickiller0 Twitch Clips *Infected static, chasing Cleo out from The Grindstone *Tensions rise as all robots align with Rook *Guidebot finds her Virus form attractive *Rook speaking to Static's "Virus" *Static gone crazy *Defeating corporate presence *Helping Rook escape together with RG-2 *Creeping up on Bethany *Static's split personalities *Virus Helping out *RG tells Virus the hard reality of herself *A.L.E.x reasons with Virus to be the better person *Virus trusting others and accepting herself *Virus tries to be nice to everyone but... Gallery Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 23 Static Killer.jpg Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 22 Static Killer.jpg Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 9 Cleo (Uzu) Static (Static Killer) and Raleigh Seren (Neither).jpg|With Cleo and Raleigh Seren at Rooks bar. Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 40 Becky calling Static wasted robot garbage.jpg|Becky insults Static, calling her "Wasted robot garbage". Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 41 Guidebot (Hat Kid) and Static.jpg|Guidebot and Static Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 43 AIM-3 (Nekobot) and Static.jpg|AIM-3 and Static are recruited by Rook Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 46 Faye (Spazkoga) analyzing Static.jpg|Faye analyzes Static Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 25 Rook tells Static and AIM-3 its showtime.jpg|Preparing with AIM-3 before an attack and robbery of a Mars-corporation patrol. Arc Callous Row Dec 6th 2019 31 Static guarding the doorway.jpg|Guarding a doorway. Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 8 RG2 and Static taking cover.jpg|Taking cover with RG-2 and Rook behind barricades when a corporate presence is announced and they come in shooting. Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 35 Angelina and Static and Cap.jpg|With Greasepalms and Cap Fawkes Arca Dec 28th 2019 3 Static cleaning Talus.jpg|Cleaning Talus Nova Arca Dec 28th 2019 25 Rage Wrath (Static).jpg|"Rage" Speaking to Rook Arca Dec 28th 2019 32 A.L.Ex. Alex (deadlydoener) and Rage (Static) in the Virtual realm.jpg|Rook speaking to Rage in the virtual realm. A.L.Ex. looks on in the background. Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Robots